vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Konoe Aina
Summary Aina is a character in the novel Isekai Shihai no Skill Taker ~ Zero kara Hajimeru Dorei, and Yuuto's little sister. She had a severe brother complex to the point of obsessing with Yuuto and proposing marriage. Yuuto said jokingly that he would only marry a woman stronger than him and from then on, Aina began training martial arts. She is a beautiful and intelligent girl with excellent martial art skill which even surpass Yuuto's. As she was completely in love with her brother, she became quickly depressed when he had been summoned to another world. However, she would later be summoned to another world by the demon lord Mammon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Konoe Aina Origin: Skill Taker's World Domination ~ Building a Slave Harem from Scratch Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Martial Artist, Human, Summoned Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Reality Warping (Any phenomenon in which she believes can come true), Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Her martial art alters the world laws and physics), Shadow Manipulation, Pseudo Teleportation, Wind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Can cancel any skill), Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification, Weapon Creation and Natural Weaponry, Regeneration Negation (Even Low-Godly), Empathic Manipulation (Her martial art is based on the use of feelings), Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Information Analysis (Due to its unknown rarity, it's impossible to analyze Aina's Unique Skill) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Comparable or superior to Yuuto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Superior to Yuuto) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Can create spears Intelligence: Very high, her martial arts even surpass her onii-sama, who is an expert martial artist who knows all kinds of martial arts and sports as well as weapon handling. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'<>:' A martial art that Aina dominated to become stronger than her brother. It's an art based on Belief, a martial art that does inexplicable things for science, interfering with the physical law of the world. Its special characteristics make it seem as if it was created to match the . With this, she can increase her size and physical strength by believing herself a , or teleporting and becoming a shadow by believing herself a . It can also create weapons like spears, which are capable of killing beings like Suzaku, who could regenerate even if her entire body was destroyed. Human feelings greatly affect this martial art. *'<>:' The Unique Skill that Aina received when summoned to the other world. In simple words, it's the power to disable the unique skills of other living beings, suppressing the soul. Since it is a skill with an unknown rarity, it is impossible to analyze it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Skill Taker's World Domination Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Users